


Shelved

by Dreamin



Series: You and I [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly runs into her ex-boyfriend's best friend at the university library.





	Shelved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from quoth-the-ravenclaw.

_You know, most of the time, being five-foot-three is just annoying, it doesn’t hold me back,_ Molly Hooper thought darkly as she stared up (and up) at the very book on diseases she’d been looking for. Of course, it was on the top of the highest shelf, far out of her reach. She knew there was a footstool a few rows away but she was determined to get the book without any sort of assistance.

Taking a quick glance around to assure herself she was alone, she then backed away several feet before running to the shelf as fast as she could and leaping for the book.

All that got her was banging her nose painfully against the shelves.

Not to mention masculine, highly amused laughter coming from the other end of the row.

Cheeks burning, nose aching, she slowly turned to the source of the laughter. Sebastian Moran, best friend of her ex-boyfriend Jim, was leaning against one of the shelves, grinning at her. Even when she was dating Jim (which was for about three minutes at the beginning of the year), she couldn’t help noticing how good-looking Seb (as he preferred to be called) was – six feet of solid muscle (the brawn to Jim’s brain), red hair (she had a weakness for gingers), and a quiet confidence in his abilities. It was a marked difference from Jim’s cockiness.

Molly was holding her nose as Seb approached her, his grin fading as he looked at her with concern in those usually inscrutable slate blue eyes. He wrapped his large hand around her tiny wrist then gently lowered her hand, examining her nose.

“Not broken,” he declared after a moment, then he smirked. “I should know, I’ve broken a few, including my own.”

“I … won’t ask,” she said, though she was burning with curiosity.

Seb chuckled. “No, that kind of story is best told over a pint.” He reached up effortlessly then pulled down the book she wanted, holding it just above her head, his grin ear-to-ear. “Come to the pub with me and you can have this.”

“Hmph.” Placing a hand on his impressively firm chest to steady herself, she jumped up and grabbed the book. “Some other time, maybe. Some of us have studying to do.” It took all of her willpower to turn and walk away from him.

“Not everything worth studying is found in a book,” he replied and she could hear the grin in his voice.

_Damn him._


End file.
